


To The Rainbow's Dust

by Estirose



Category: The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami and Jade talk after a visit to an art gallery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Rainbow's Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



> Tommaso Giunta was a poet, not a painter, and he's from the wrong time period besides, but I like his name. (There are other Tommaso Giuntas that come up on search; one is a lawyer and one died in the line of duty, but I was thinking of the poet.)

"Hm," Jade said around a mouthful of coconut chai sorbet. Ami looked around, surprised at how deserted the art gallery's cafe was on a sunny Saturday morning. Outside, the domes of the local city hall shone reddish-orange, and next door a gothic-style church loomed.

"Don't try to talk and eat at the same time," Ami said with some amusement. Jade had Art History at university, and she had a paper due on Tommaso Giunta, a painter of some renown. Of course, for a Tomorrow Person, going several thousand kilometres to see some of the man's art in person was fairly trivial. 

The reason why Ami was there at all with her was because Jade wanted company on the visit to the museum. They'd actually looked at some very nice pictures, but art had never been Ami's strong point and she was just happy to be there for Jade. Jade had been visibly bored, but at least she had gotten to see the paintings she needed to - a series of them based on the American writer Nathaniel Hawthorne's "The Marble Faun". Ami herself had made a mental note to read the novel sometime - it seemed interesting from what she'd seen.

She herself was enjoying a banana and chocolate sorbet that tasted heavenly. It was worth it to come all the way out to this museum. Not that she ever regretted spending time with Jade - the younger woman tended to surprise her with thoughtfulness as much as she did with her impulsiveness. 

Jade swallowed. "I hope I have enough to write my paper," she said plaintively. 

"I'm sure you do," Ami said. At least school papers were universal, and it wouldn't be at all odd to hear someone talking about one, even if one's accent wasn't at all local. There were schools all about - one community college, as the Americans called it, a school that specialized in the sciences, and a seminary not far from where they were - Brush Seminary, if she remembered right.

"You ever get this nervous in University?" Jade asked. 

"Yeah." she thought back to her own school years. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"I hope so," Jade said, and Ami thought of how normal it seemed to be having a conversation about school in a random city so far away from where either of them lived. 

She wouldn't have traded it for anything, of course, and she valued having Jade share the whole thing with her. For as nice as Adam and Megabyte were, sometimes she just wanted to share the whole thing with another girl. Someone who understood both being a Tomorrow Person and female.

"Let's just finish our food and then we'll see." She projected confidence at Jade, who smiled back at her, knowing what she was doing. Sometimes, life seemed tough - or was tough - and one just needed a friend who understood what it was like to go through it. Though Ami's and Jade's lives weren't identical, they were enough that Ami felt at home giving Jade advice and help. 

"Yeah," Jade said, nodding at that. "Suppose we can get a cup of coffee on the way home?"

"Sure," Ami replied. Coffee wasn't her thing like it was Jade's, but she'd pulled her share of late night studying. That was something that Adam and Megabyte understood too. But today, it was Ami's time with Jade, and as Jade finished off her sorbet, Ami was glad that she'd come.


End file.
